Sayonara
by KitaShu
Summary: AU He never came. I never got to say those words. He never came. I was scared. He never came. [Riku x Sora] [Death fic]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything that you are familiar with.

**Summary:** (AU) He never came. I never got to say those words. He never came. I was scared. _He never came._ Riku x Sora

**Warning:** Shounen ai, character death.

* * *

A phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku!"

"Yeah Sora?"

"It's ok if I come over, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, it's just that I don't want to spend my b-day all lonesome in my poor, lonely home."

Chuckle. "Sure, and happy b-day." Pause. "Hey, I've got something to ask you . . ."

"Um . . ." Silence. "Could you ask a bit later? I'm on the road now. See ya in five!"

"Sure! Ciao!"

Riku put down the phone. Sighing, he sat back down onto the couch. He hoped Sora came quickly, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have the courage to say it in his face. Yes, Riku - the babe magnet and player of Destiny High School - had a crush on Sora. His best friend. Whenever he was around Sora, his smooth talking tongue would turn into knots and leave him wordless.

You see, Riku had this crush on Sora ever since middle school. The problem was that Riku was afraid of asking Sora out on a date. One reason why he didn't – he didn't know if Sora swung that way. The second reason why he never asked – he had a chance to ruin their friendship.

Sighing as looked out of the window, he watched the rain make patters on the glass. What a nice day for Sora's birthday. Riku rolled off from the couch, ungracefully landing on the floor. Picking himself up and going on like it never happened; he approached the computer, turning it on. Beside the machine was a small box, wrapped in metallic blue – Sora's favorite colour. As soon as the computer was fully booted up, he immediately put on some music that he downloaded, and waited for Sora to come by.

_He wasn't here yet._

It was a full hour since Sora had called him. Normally, it would only take just a few minutes for someone to drive to his house, but maybe he was stuck in traffic. Yeah, that must be it. Stuck in traffic.

Just to make sure, Riku turned on the tv, looking for some news about anything on traffic. One channel caught his eye.

_The car wasn't on the driveway yet._

It was a report of an accident in one of the intersections near his neighbourhood. _'That must be why Sora's not here yet!'_ the thought to himself rationally. They had reported of a drunk driver crashing into another car and a pedestrian. It only happened minutes ago. Worried, Riku continued to watch the channel. The paramedics were also there. Apparently, they have gotten the drivers and the pedestrian onto the ambulance, and they had started to head to the local hospital.

The camera swung onto the scene of the accident. Riku gave a sigh of relief when the two cars were not that familiar royal blue Honda Sora owned.

_He heard no shouts of his name outside._

He turned back to the computer, which was now playing a sadder piece of music. _'Sayonara,'_ Riku named the song in his head. Soft playing of piano came from the computer as the song began. He began to hum along with the song. A feeling of sadness and dread filled him when he listened (or more like followed the translations) to the lyrics.

_Why isn't he here yet?_

Nearing the end of the song, the phone rang. Riku picked it up, not bothering to check who it was on the caller id.

"H-hello?" the voice on the other end asked, voice shaking with grief. "Is this R-Riku?"

Riku recognized the voice. It was Sora's mother. "Yes, this is Riku."

_Still, he's not here._

"Sora . . ." her voice trailed off, sobs and gasps were what was heard by Riku. "He's in the hospital."

_He didn't come._

Riku nearly dropped the phone. "W-wh-what?" his voice came out in a shaky whisper.

_He didn't think he could come anymore._

"He was i-in an a-accident."

_He can't come._

"You mean . . ."

_He wasn't here with him anymore._

"There . . . was too much blood." Sob.

_He can't be here with him anymore._

"Is h-he ok?"

_He didn't come._

"H-he's . . ." Cry. Sob. Gasp. Tear. ". . . Gone."

_He didn't come._

Riku dropped the phone, salty tears streaking down his eyes.

_He wasn't here._

The carefully wrapped present was clutched in his hands.

_He didn't arrive._

Riku gazed at the present, and opened it.

_He couldn't tell him anymore._

A ring shone between his fingers. It was a promise ring.

_He didn't get the chance._

Suddenly, a sob escaped Riku. A second later, cries filled the house, along with the playing of a piano from the computer.

_"Sayonara . . . my beloved, precious person . . ."_

_He never came._

_He never got the chance to say "I love you."_

_He never came._

End

This fic was inspired by the song "Sayonara" by Gackt Camui. (The song Riku was listening to.)

Review please.


End file.
